The present invention concerns a hydraulic shock absorber and, more particularly, it concerns an improvement, by means of which it is possible to choose the type of damping and which notably permits passing from a linear variation of damping to a progressive variation and inversely.
Numerous types of hydraulic shock absorbers are known, which are utilized in many application fields, and which are quite different from each other, such as for example, the automobile, industry, robotics, automatic delivery apparatuses or housing. The diversity of the encountered fields and the specific constraints associated with each one of these, has lead the manufacturers to developing shock absorbers which are adapted to their proper application conditions and, consequently, to the constraints of their respective environment. Thus, each shock absorbers has its own mechanical characteristics, which are intended to bestow on it optimal properties adapted to the involved field.
In the state of the art, linear type shock absorbers are known which permit slowing down a load with a constant force of resistance or shock absorbers of the so-called progressive type, which permit slowing down a charge with a variable damping force, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, in spite of the diversity of the existing shock absorbers, certain applications do not appear to have shock absorbers adapted to their specific utilization constraints. Furthermore, in certain fields, the constraints which are applied to the shock absorber can vary greatly and the shock absorber thus is only adapted to one or several areas of reduced operation and lacks adaptation with respect to basic operating constraints.
Consequently, it is the object of the present invention to resolve the aforementioned problems with the aid of simple means, which can easily be implemented, which are reliable and which are not very costly. Proposed is a hydraulic shock absorber which is likely to adapt itself to a large range of different constraints, thanks to specific adjustment of its damping properties.